PointlessInsanityTiredness Created a MiniFic
by Who Has Yet to Live
Summary: God! I was so on drugs! 411: DorR DH RH Big mess, angry scared Duo, angry Dorothy, Crazy good fun!


Pointless-Insanity-Tiredness Has Created This Mini-Fic For Your Viewing Pleasure  
  
By Who Has Yet To Live  
  
---  
  
I wanna apologize for this fic before you even read this. I'M SO SORRY!!! I don't know what got into me. I was working on the computer trying to think of a semi-DorothyxRelena fic because I haven't done a yuri yet. I went a little insane, really MORE then insane, but that's okay! So enjoy.  
  
Mary had a little lamb. and I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
---  
  
Relena sat at her desk twirling a pencil around in her fingers.  
  
She was bored. Ever so very utterly bored. More bored then the most bored person in this entirely boring world! So bored th- Relena glared at the ceiling.  
  
"They get it already!"  
  
Okie. So in other words, the bored girl was bored. Relena raised her hand in mock slap.  
  
Ach! Anyway!  
  
Dorothy was god knows were so 'playing' with her was out of the question. Wink. Wink. Relena mumbles something under her breath. Knowing the blonde she was at the cemetery giving her regards to her cousin, Treize. Um. is that spelled right?  
  
Relena growls. "Get on with it."  
  
Dorothy was sweet even if she didn't know it, that's why Relena loved her so much. Happy? It's your line now.  
  
"Maybe I should call Heero," Relena mused out loud. Hey, just because she had Dorothy as a lover didn't mean she didn't still hope that Heero and her were destined to be!  
  
Stupid lil' girl aren't ya, Relena? The former Queen of the World humph before returning to her fanfiction scene.  
  
Relena slammed the pencil to her desktop and pressed a button on her speaker. Hey! Watch it, that's rented!  
  
"Yes, ma'am?"  
  
Relena leaned her elbows on the desk and rested her head on the palm of her hand. Erm. having your elbows on the table isn't polite. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off? I think I'll stick around the office for a while longer."  
  
A fuzzy sound was heard over the speaker and then a 'thank you' just before the line went dead. Ahno! Relena, you didn't kill it did you!? This is what I get for renting used Queens of the World! Relena rolls her eyes before standing up to stretch.  
  
---  
  
Finally! I told them to call two hours ago. Relena picked up the ringing phone and pressed it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
There was a moments silence before a male voice that suspiciously sounded like Duo's answered, "Hello, madam. Is your fridge runnin- ow!" Aghhhh. damn it, play the correct line Duo!!  
  
Relena nearly dropped the phone laughing but continued on with the proper scene. "Dorothy's in the hospital. What happened!?"  
  
There was a very low pitiful sigh on the other end of the line. "I sorry that I'm the one that must tell you this. I hate to see grown women cry. *snickers*" Duo!! God, I'm so hiring Michelle Jackson for my next fic instead of you. continue please, Relena.  
  
Relena covered her mouth to keep from screaming of the thought of being in a fic with Michelle. Oh god! Bring a bucket I think she's going to puke up her lun- ew. "Sorry," she murmured before the scene was cut for a second.  
  
Continue please, we need to get this done. What had happened to her lover? There was a pause before the man continued.  
  
"The testing for Ms. Catalonia is done and I'm terribly sorry that something like this should happen to such a wonderful patient."  
  
Relena was nearly having a heart attack by now. What the hell was going on that she didn't know about? Testing!? What testing? Dorothy never said anything about testing. Testing is bad. Bad testing. In fact, I'm doing testing in school. Damn state tests, I know how Doro- Everyone glares at the author. Never mind.  
  
The man was quiet once again. "Maybe you should just come up here. I think it would be easier for the both of us."  
  
Relena nodded even if he wouldn't see it over the phone. Wait, don't they have that vid-phone? Um. damn. I guess he could see her nod so then I'd have to rewrite that but since I'm already continuing on in my own talk- writing it would take to much energy to go back and delete that last sentence all because I thought Duo couldn't see her. wait! If they have the vid-phones then really Relena would know that it was Duo talking to her in which the prank would be spoiled resulting in. this fic cannot happen. Oh boy. CUT!!  
  
Ah, damn, just continue. why waste a perfectly good fic. Duo smirked playfully, "So no more script?" Do as you please.  
  
Relena's voice was lost and her head spun. She was suddenly hit with realization that she was in her car and driving on the road to Tokyo Tower Hospital.  
  
She didn't remember hanging up or even getting into the car at that. It seemed like a daze to her.  
  
Relena was always stalking Heero around instead of really paying attention to her lover, Dorothy. Had she just been using Dorothy? No, that wasn't true.  
  
The pain in her heart wouldn't be there if Dorothy meant nothing more then a warm bed to her.  
  
She loved Dorothy.  
  
God how could she be so stupid to think that Heero was the one when my true love was sitting right in my lap the whole time. Ha! Told you. Stupid, stupid girl! Without noticing, Relena pressed down on the gas as she started to speed to the hospital.  
  
---  
  
"May I have. just one part to myself of my own doing?" Um. I can't believe I'm doing this but. of course, Duo. Go ahead.  
  
Relena ran up to the counter with tears running from her now red and puffy eyes. She was shaking uncontrollably. Her hair was ruined from running her hand through it one to many times on her drive and walk up here. Relena's walk was unsteady and she looked like complete shit. Duo, don't you think that's going a bit far?  
  
She leaned on the counter on shaky hands. "Where. where is she?"  
  
The nurse looked up in complete concern for the girl. "Do you need a chair, ma'am? Are you feeling okay?" Relena shook her head and slammed her fist in the counter startling nearby nurses and patients.  
  
The nurse behind the desk stood up to look eye to eye with Relena a look that looked like fear flooded her eyes.  
  
"Where is she," Relena repeated.  
  
"Who, madam?" Relena stared at the older women like she was crazy when really Relena was the crazy one.  
  
They called her up for Dorothy about something being wrong don't they watch television? She was the former Queen of the World!  
  
"Dorothy Catalonia!" Smiling brightly with relief the women sat back down. She giggled and handed Relena a small bottle of pills.  
  
Relena blinked in surprise.  
  
"What? Pills? I was told that Dorothy was. was. d-d," she was cut off by thunderous giggles and snickers behind her.  
  
She turned around to find out who was making the noises she came face to face with Duo and Dorothy who were holding each other trying to stop laughing.  
  
The chestnut haired boy waved at her with a grin, "It was Dorothy who thought of the idea, I only did it for the sake of Heero and me."  
  
The blond in question looked almost dumbfounded as her lover broke down in tears. Relena threw herself at the girl with a sob.  
  
"I thought you were DEAD! I love you, Dorothy. More then anything or anyone!" Duo, you're getting out of hand here.  
  
After a few minutes of crying, hugging and making out -ACH! MAXWELL! This is a younger teen story!- the crying girl turned to Duo and hit him as hard as she could. "Huh? I didn't plan that." Duo yelped as he rubbed his arm. I did thought!  
  
"Itai!"  
  
Dorothy looked down at the girl in her arms in surprise at the sudden movement on her part.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again," Relena threatened to him.  
  
Laughing, Duo smirked at her, "As long as you promise to forever love this dumb blond and leave Heero to me." Dorothy glared coldly at the braided boy. That was so not smart. RUN FOLKS!!  
  
"Dumb blond!?!? I'll show you dumb blond!"  
  
Duo was getting ready to run when Dorothy's arm rose and.  
  
TOOK OFF HER BLOND WIG!?!?  
  
Relena looked coolly at the girl before also taking off her wig showing bald skin at the top of her head. The nurses at the counter also ripped of their hair.  
  
Duo looked around in complete shook at the hairless females. "GOOD GOD!! THANK YOU THAT I'M GAY!!" Turning tail, the poor confused boy ran from the hospital.  
  
The two girls engaged glances with the nurses with a smile then with the author who needed revenge. They all removed the rubber kitchen-fish nets from their heads to allow their real hair to fall down from under it. Haha! That was truly fun. I have to do this more often. really. Now, Relena, it's time to kill you!!  
  
--- What the HELL was I on when I wrote THIS!?!?! *looks pitiful* It went from sane to weird to just messed up to completely and totally pointless and sinister. If this disturbed you then. do tell!! 


End file.
